Vehicles are typically operated by a human vehicle operator (e.g., a vehicle driver) who controls both steering and motive controls. Currently known methods for determining or rating a driver's performance typically include collecting telematics data from the driver's vehicle while a driver operates the vehicle, and analyzing the collected data to generate a rating or determination of the driver's performance in operating the vehicle. Typical telematics data that is collected to rate a driver's performance include vehicle movement data such as speed, acceleration, cornering, braking, and the like. Other data that is conventionally used in rating a driver's performance include the time of day, miles traveled, and whether (or not) and/or where the vehicle is garaged. Conventionally, a driver's performance rating is reflected by an average over a period of time, such as a six-month or yearly average.